Ovan (R:2)
Ovan (オーヴァン) is a powerful Steam Gunner and the former leader of the Twilight Brigade. He is also an Epitaph Wielder, being able to summon Avatar Corbenik. Online Appearance Ovan is dressed mostly in blue tones, sports orange sunglasses, and to top it all off, a huge cannon with a lock on it on his left arm. He also has short blue hair. According to an interview, Ovan's character was designed to be the exact opposite of Haseo. Ovan is a mysterious adult, while Haseo is a teenage-looking youth. Ovan's white and blue color scheme runs perfectly contrary to Haseo's black and red. Personality Ovan is a very mysterious person. Generally quiet, when he does speak, everybody listens. He is capable of commanding the attention of everybody around him with little effort. He seems to know quite a bit about events in The World R:2, though his quiet nature makes it unclear exactly how much knowledge he actually has. He frequently disappears from the game for long stretches of time, while he says its related to his job in the real world, whether that is true or not is up for debate. As a Steam Gunner of an extremely high level (Level 90 at the time of Rebirth), he has progressed beyond having to worry about trivial matters such as leveling or PKers, leaving him plenty of time to work on his long term goals, whatever they may be. Offline Basic Info Not much is known about Ovan in the real world. However he has met with Shino, and seems to keep in contact with her outside of the game. History .hack//Roots In Roots, Ovan is the Guildmaster of the Twilight Brigade, a Guild searching for the legendary Key of the Twilight. Ovan rescues Haseo after he is PKed. His interest in Haseo soon draws the attention of Naobi, the Guildmaster of TaN, who wonders why a powerful character like Ovan would be interested in a newbie. Naobi sends several of his Guildmembers to investigate Haseo, and try to sway him into TaN, starting a war between the two Guilds, as both TaN and the Twilight Brigade fight over Haseo, and the location of the Key of the Twilight. Eventually, after a discovery by Haseo, the Twilight Brigade finds what they believe is the hiding place of the Key of the Twilight. In actuality, the entire thing was a trap by Naobi, who managed to capture Ovan so that he could explore his character data, which he said was much larger then a normal PC's should be. Ovan, who had expected something like this, had been gathering information about TaN's illegal activities. And after his disappearance, his second in command, Shino, used the evidence to get TaN disbanded by the system admins. Despite the destruction of their Guild, Naobi and his assistant Ender disposed of their PC Bodies, and revealed their true forms, that of the System Adminstrators Yata and Pai. With Ovan under their control, they began a complete scan of Ovan's character data, eventually investigating the seal on his left arm. Despite Ovan's protests they succeeded in breaking the seal, which exploded in a flash of light. Somehow this allowed Ovan to escape from their control, allowing him to return to the normal portions of The World R:2. Ovan returned to find his guild disbanded. Only two former members, Haseo and Tabby remained as players, and more unfortunately his close friend Shino was revealed have been attacked by Tri-Edge and turned into an Unreturner. Declining to make contact with his former allies Ovan began to wander the system, running into the powerful player Taihaku in his travels. As he wandered Ovan was trailed by Tri-Edge who eventually attacked him in one of the Lost Grounds. Ovan was able to fight evenly against the powerful Tri-Edge, who was eventually forced to retreat. thumb|180px|Ovan in GU+ .hack//GU+ After a long drought of contact, Ovan sends an e-mail to Haseo, telling him to return to Grima Ray Cathedral and that he'd find what he was looking for. There, he meets with Haseo, informing him of Shino's state in the real world. Ovan leaves shortly before the appearance of Tri-Edge. He reappears to watch Haseo's fight with Endrance in the arena. .hack//GU: Rebirth In an Arena fight, Haseo is fighting Bordeaux and two other players. Haseo spots Ovan in the crowd. This greatly angers Haseo, and helps trigger the first appearance of his Avatar form. .hack//GU: A Voice of You Trailers have shown Ovan unlocking his left arm and fighting against the Three Azure Knights. Trivia *Ovan's bayonet is called "Twilight" (in seeming opposition to Yata's fans, named "Raven"). It is unavailable in Rebirth without Gameshark-type codes, and there is a possibility that it is a cheat weapon he created. *Ovan is refered to as the "Guide to an Uprising" in the electronic diary of Jun Banshoya. File 11 on the Terminal Disc is almost entirely devoted to him. *Ovan's left arm apparently contains an AIDA, which appears whenever he unlocks it. category: Roots Characters category: Steam Gunners